mon meilleur ami
by tanita-gnd
Summary: grooooooooos spoiler ou comment le fameux combat du tome 25 aurait tourné très court selon moimême... one shot forever !


et me revoilou !!!!! tatam ! gros silence tanpix...

bref, encore mici pour les reviews sur "tu es né shinobis" (j'attend pour faire une page de réponse ;) ) et merci pour ZE reviews sur "the reason" >> peu d'amateurs de sasusaku faut croire

ceci dit, la malédiction de la fic a encore frappé, donc voici un nouveau one shot...

dans celui-là, je préviens, il y a du spoil... je l'ai écrit juste quand j'ai eu finit un des chapitres du tome 25, je sais plus lequel... donc forcément, si vous en êtes pas là, très très déconseillé de le lire...

pour les autres, ben c'est parti ;)

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_«- tout ce que nous avons fait dans l'équipe 7 n'avait aucun sens pour toi !!?_

_-non... ça avait du sens...pour moi tu es devenu...mon meilleur ami..."_

sasuke...il avait dit ça...et moi, trempé, encore dans l'eau, je n'avais put m'empêcher de sourire. Il l'avait dit...il avait dit qu'il me considérait comme son meilleur ami. j'avais un meilleur ami !!! moi !!c'était tellement beau, tellement magique que j'avais oublié les phrases qui précédait cette sorte de déclaration. _« je suis sérieux...je vais te tuer »_. ça aussi il l'avait dit, mais je ne le laisserais pas faire. Un futur hokage ne peut pas mourir ainsi, je ne peux pas mourir maintenant que j'ai un ami. mais d'abord il faut que je comprenne...

« -dis, pourquoi tu veux me tuer alors ???

-pour devenir plus fort. »

_pour devenir plus fort..._et ça va lui apporter quoi en puissance de tuer son meilleur ami ? il fait exprès ou c'est orochimaru qui lui donne des idées pareilles... il est con. C'est quand on a quelqu'un a protéger qu'on devient vraiment fort. Il y a qu'à voir sur moi... je l'ai déjà protégé et vengé, lui, alors qu'il n'était même pas mort... et maintenant il crois qu'en me tuant il deviendra plus fort ?

« -ça va t'apporter quoi de me tuer ?

-le mangekyou sharingan...

-hein ?... mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore... c'est quoi ton mange machin chose ????

-c'est le sharingan... en beaucoup plus puissant.

-et tu ne peux l'avoir que si tu me tue ??

-oui.

-et pourquoi moi ???

-je te l'ai déjà dit. Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. »

ils sont... enfin, ils étaient vraiment tordus dans sa famille... tuer son meilleur ami pour avoir un sharingan plus puissant, c'est n'importe quoi ! et puis il maîtrise pas encore toutes les capacités du sien, ça lui servirai à quoi d'en avoir un encore mieux ?? non, faut pas que je lui dise ça, ça va pas lui plaire, c'est sûr... voyons, réfléchissons...vite... il veut me tuer, pourquoi ? pour être plus fort. Pourquoi ? pour tuer son abruti de frère... mais oui, son frère doit l'avoir lui, le sharingan mange truc. C'est pour ça que sasuke le veut. Mais ça lui servira à rien, il faut que je lui explique.

« -et ça va te servir à quoi d'avoir un truc aussi fort si tu le maîtrise pas ?

-je le maîtriserai.

-tu sais, la première fois que tu as voulut me sauver la vie, tu t'en souviens ?

-contre haku ?

-oui, contre haku. Je suis devenu très puissant quand j'ai cru que tu étais mort et tu sais pourquoi les hommes deviennent réellement forts quelques fois ?

-pour accomplir leur vengeance...

-arrête avec ça, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu face à itachi, tu t'es fait laminer. Non, je vais te dire ce que haku m'a appris : _un homme peut devenir vraiment très fort, quand il a quelque chose de cher à protéger_

-... »

bon, je fais quoi maintenant moi ? il réagit pas. J'ai pas envie de me battre contre lui, ça sert à rien il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il doit rentrer à konoha. Je sais qu'il veut partir parce qu'il pense qu'il deviendra plus fort aux côtés d'orochimaru. C'est bête, orochimaru a grandit à konoha et puis, ce serpent et moins puissant qu'itachi. pourtant, itachi a fait tout son apprentissage à konoha... mais oui, c'est ça l'argument !!!!!

« -alors tu veux partir rejoindre le serpent pour être plus fort, tu veux me tuer pour être plus fort... et tu veux être plus fort pour tuer ton frère. j'ai bien suivi ?

-très bien, pour une fois.

-ça serait bête que tu partes de konoha. Le village pourrai t'apporter ce qu'il a apporté à ton frère si tu le voulais... c'est là bas qu'il est devenu anbu... quand il est parti il était déjà très fort, c'est pour ça qu'il a pu intégrer l'akatsuki. Mais c'est konoha qui lui a donné sa vraie valeur, c'est bête que tu n'ai pas su y trouver la tienne. »

ha ! il ne bouge plus, il ne répond plus. J'ai peut être touché un point sensible...il prend sa respiration, il s'est calmé, on ne voit plus ses sharingan. Tiens, il ouvre la bouche, il va parler... vas-y sasuke ! dis-le que tu reviens ! dis-le qu'on rentre ensemble à konoha !!! allez !!! merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? il se tiens le cou et il est a genoux par terre. Il a l'air d'avoir vachement mal... il faut que je fasses quelque chose, vite. Putain, ils sont glissants ces rochers... encore un petit effort...voilà. Je suis à genoux à côté de lui. qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant moi ? il a la main droite sur le cou, et il me tend sa main gauche. Je la prend. Je la serre dans la mienne. C'est mon meilleur ami, et il a mal...t'inquiète pas sasuke, ça va aller, tu es fort, tu l'aura cette foutu marque !

«- allez sasuke, résiste, pousse la dans son sceau. Tu n'a pas besoin d'orochimaru pour devenir plus fort.

tu sera fort si tu dois protéger un être cher, pas si tu dois en tuer un que tu déteste.

-hn...

-serre ma main, n'ai pas peur, je suis là. Allez... faut pas te prendre la tête avec des abrutis comme ton frère... ça te pourri la vie et tu deviens fou...un peu comme gaara...

-n...na...naruto...

-oui, c'est moi, allez, ça commence à aller mieux...je le sens, tu tremble moins...

-... au secours...

-je te l'ai dit, je suis là pour t'aider... pour le moment, on va attendre que ça passe et puis après on rentre au village.

-si ... si je veux le tuer...il faut que je...que je te tue...

-c'est pour ça que tu va pas le tuer. Tu va l'oublier, tout doucement. Il va sortir de ta tête, sortir de ta vie. Tu va être un peu plus heureux et tu pourra devenir plus fort...

-oui...m...merci

-c'est normal de faire ça pour son meilleur ami »

il ne répond pas. Il dort...enfin, il s'est évanouit quoi. Maintenant, je dois le ramener à konoha, vite. Je cherche pas à comprendre, je le prend sur mon épaule et j'y vais. Je retourne à la clairière où j'étais avec kimimaro. Faut que je vois comment Lee s'en est sorti... la vache, il pèse son poids le sasuke quand même... je sais pas depuis combien de temps je coure mais...ha voilà la clairière ! oula !!!! mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? il y a des os et du sable partout... du sable ? gaara ? ne me dites pas qu'il a tué Lee sinon c'est moi qui le tue...

tiens, on m'appelle. Ça vient d'en haut... Lee et gaara... ensemble ? et ben dites donc je comprend plus rien moi... ils sont assis sur un espèce de nuage de sable. Décidément, il en fait des trucs le shukaku !!!!!! ils m'invitent à venir avec eux. Je n'ai pas peur, j'ai confiance... alors je monte aussi sur le nuage de sable. Je pose doucement sasuke à côté de moi, je l'allonge et je lui prend la main. Il parle dans son sommeil.

« m...merci mon ami... »

Lee et Gaara se regardent. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui ne comprend plus rien. Je vais leur expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Je vais leur dire...leur dire que sasuke est mon meilleur ami et qu'il ne lui arrivera plus rien de mal. Et après ils m'expliqueront ce qu'il s'est passé avec kimimaro...

-------------------------------------

tatam ! elle était pas bien ma version du combat ? au moins sasuke avait pas d'espèce d'ailes toutes moches

menfin voilà, moi-même qui lit un chapitre au réveil et qui se lance dans une fic sur le coup, ça donne ça.

reviews or not reviews, that is ZE question...


End file.
